custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Once Upon a Time (2001 Season 6 videostationBRNY's Version)/@comment-24154392-20131230014651
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle * *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *7 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Bob The Builder Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **Brinersarah Wiki1 **DragonVale Wiki1 **Halloween Specials Wiki1 **Logo Timeline Wiki1 **Tearaway Wiki1 **The Nega-Barney Bunch Wiki1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney's Once Upon a Time (2001 Season 6 videostationBRNY's Version)= Edit Comment17,311PAGES ON THIS WIKI Once Upon a Time is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on December 8, 2001. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Notes PlotEdit Barney and his friends tell stories. CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Linda *Keesha *Jeff *Emily *Hannah *Robert *Curtis *Kim *Danny *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Kristen *Maria *Rebecca *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly *Carlos *Juan *Kenneth *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm *The Winkster *Professor Tinkerputt *Mr. Boyd *Miss Kepler *Stella the Storyteller SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Oh When We March #The More We Get Together #Being Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Welcome to Our Treehouse #The Backyard Gang Rap #We Are Barney And The Backyard Gang #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right For Me #In Our Family #Rain Mendely: Rain Rain Go Away/It's Raining It's Pouring... #Once Upon a Time (song) #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Mr. Knickerbocker #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #Games #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #The Winkster's Song #The Library #Books Are Fun! #Once Upon a Time #I Love to Read #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #Colors All Around #Friends of Mine #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #Someone to Love You Forever #I See Faces That I Love NotesEdit *The Barney voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "You Can Be Anything". *The another Barney videos where "I Love You" wasn't sung in "Barney's Classic Holidays!" and "Rock with Barney" (though it was an underscore for when Barney came to life, then at the end), "Barney's Imagination Island", "Barney Live! In New York City" (both due to a lawsuit over the song at the time) "Let's Fix a Birthday Cake" and "Best Fairy Tales" (for unknown reasons). The album Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't have the song either, due to the lawsuit. *This version of I See Faces That I Love has the same arrangements from "Barney's Let's Fix a Birthday Cake" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Let's Fix a Birthday Cake".After the song "I Love You", During a scene where the confetti rains down, and Barney and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party). Categories: